This invention relates to change-driven replication of data.
A lifecycle management system may coordinate the development of a product from its conception to its termination. As part of this coordination, the lifecycle management system may use a data management system to handle data related to the development of the product.
A data management system may allow replication of data including a complete and consistent business model of the product from a centrally located system to one or more productive systems by sending data to the productive systems. The business model may include information related to the product, tracing the product through its development from engineering to manufacturing. The data management system may periodically update all of the data at the centrally located system and replicate the data completely and consistently at the productive systems. Replicating the data at the productive systems enables the productive systems to access more up-to-date product development data and engineer and/or manufacture the product accordingly.